100Fic challange TNG Slash style!
by QxPicard SpockxKirk Its Love
Summary: I am doing the 100Fic challange! With Q/Picard naturally. Rating will be M due to the fact I know I will make many of the prompts as slashy as possible. XD Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did it would not be permitted to air on day time television. XD

Authors Note: I decided to give the 100fic challenge a go. I will be writing them in order so there will be no confusion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 001: Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Those cruel brown eyes bore into him. Looking at him as though he were no more than a bug. The lowest of the low. That look. That horrible horrid look practically screamed: SUPERIORITY! It made Picard sick. How could any single person-any singular race claim such superiority over another? Just because of a few parlor tricks? Q was powerful. Picard would not deny that; but the entity was NOT superior. Picard refused to believe that such an immature being-one who believed that all the universe and those in it were no more than playthings, experiments and projects to be tampered with-to be truly superior.<p>

He stood firm. He held his ground. Was he frightened? Oh yes. He was frightened. To face such a being was more than a little frightening. With just a thought he could be erased from the universe. A million-plus a million more-horrible things could be done to him with just a mere thought. But he refused to back down. He would bend if it would save his crew, save his ship, save humanity; but he would NOT back down from the challenge. He would not bow and plead for mercy. Bruised pride was better than broken pride.

Picard locked eyes with the entity known as Q. Hazel to brown. The slight upturn of the others lips infuriated him; and he knew that Q knew it did. They'd played this dangerous game. Points had been made; and now they sized each other up. Q was the bigger man in every sense of the word. But Picard was determined that he would-in the end-come out on top. He had faith in his resolve.

Would this be the beginning of a long rivalry? Did Q intend to continue this cruel game with humanity? Picard hoped not; even if he knew his hopes were in vein. As the entity known as Q vanished from the bridge in a bright flash of white light Picard felt a heavy weight descend upon him. This was beyond him. Beyond Star Fleet. This was something very different. He didn't know exactly how to categorize it, but he knew deep down that Q would return with more tests. How long was this trail of humanity to go on? He didn't want to think about it. "Mr. Data." He said as he turned towards his seat. "warp factor six on the previous heading."

"Yes. Sir."

"Engage."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Should be interesting. According to the rules the fic must be 100 words or more. I'm sure some will be longer than others. And yes. This will be slash. There will be some if not many entries with these two together in some sexual situation.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Omg! I got a reivew! Woot! Thank you! 3 You rock!

* * *

><p>Chapter 002: Middles<p>

* * *

><p>Picard was tired. He was <em>so<em> tired. He was not only physically exhausted however; he was emotionally and mentally exhausted. During his time as Locutes he hadn't slept, and the mere fact that he had been assimilated had been a strain emotionally; having no original thought or privacy had been hard on his mind. He had felt near to collapse during his de-briefing and was very glad that it was now over and he could return to his quarters for a well deserved rest.

Picard entered his quarters and didn't even bother stripping out of his uniform. He dragged his feet across the room and climbed onto the bed. He crawled across the mattress and all but collapsed against the sheets, his face pressed against his pillow. He let out a groan, eyes closed as he breathed through his nose.

Oh how he _longed_ to fall into a dreamless sleep. A deep sleep so he would feel better in the morning. He wanted it, he _longed_ for it; he even lusted for sleeps welcoming darkness. But he knew that any sleep he'd get would not be so blissfully dreamless. He knew that; and it prevented him from successfully falling asleep. He'd drift off but he'd quickly reawaken himself. Whether by the faint sound of an almost-snore or the change in his breathing; something would wake him up.

"Sleeping in uniform are we? Tsk, tsk." A smooth voice drawled from behind him. Picard's eyes snapped open and he jerked turning himself around quickly and leaning up on his elbows to look at the unwelcome intruder. Q was lounging at the head of his bed, back leaning up against the windowsill.

"Q!" He snapped in anger.

"My, my what a tempter. I've been here only two seconds and you are already biting my head off." The entity tsked waving a finger at him. Picard huffed. He had no time for Q. He was exhausted and in no mood to deal with him.

"Q I have no time for you right now." He growled, frowning at the other man. He did not like Q being in his bed. "It is late and I would really like to get some sleep." He huffed as he rolled back over and laid back down. "And what I sleep in is my choice! If I wish to sleep in my uniform than I will." He snapped again.

Q gazed at the back of the captains head. He could in essence see the captain in his entirety. His front, his sides, his back, who he was. Every atom and molecule. But he focused on the back of the captains head. He could sense that the other was exhausted and he knew that he really shouldn't be teasing him. Not now anyway. But it was his nature. His nature was to tease, to dig into wounds new and old; to make people angry at him and loath him. Even when that wasn't want he wanted them to do.

"Can I assume that a lot has happened since my last visit?"

Picard snapped. That was it. He couldn't take anymore. He sat up and turned; glaring at Q with as much loathing as he could muster in his exhausted state; which surprisingly was quite a lot. He knew that Q knew what had happened. There was nothing that Q didn't know, even when in human form and information was a little hard to access. He knew everything. He was omnipotent; or so he claimed.

"Why?" He snapped. This startled Q. He hadn't been expecting a question. Picard glared, his fingers digging into the sheets. "Why did you have to introduce us to the Borg! Why couldn't you have waited till we were ready!" he knew his questions were stupid. He knew exactly why Q had introduced them to the Borg, and knew that they would have never been ready had Q not intervened.

Q eyed the captain; carefully keeping his face neutrally expressive. He could see in his observation of Jean-Luc that the man was fighting a losing battle. He'd been through to much. Had to suffer through to much. Those walls he'd built to protect himself from outside threats-his captains mask was crumbling; and no matter how much he floundered to try and keep them up, he couldn't. Q said nothing. He knew better. Now was not a time to tease.

"All of those people who have suffered because of the Borg! All of the crew members killed or assimilated!" He was shaking now; no longer focused souly on Q. He couldn't' help but let his gaze wander around the room as hysteria began overtaking him.

Picard could feel the anxiety building up and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to break down in front of this being; this being who could see right through him without him breaking down. Yes Q had driven him close to tears when they had first met; several other times as well but he had never once shed a tear in front of the entity. He did _not_ cry! He dealt with his problems in a very mature professional manner! But even thinking that didn't stop the trembling that over took his body. His fingers dug into the sheets and the burning at the back of his eyes grew to intense. He blinked and the tears fell. "All of those people!" He cried shaking his head. "All because of me. I killed them! It's all my fault!" He bowed his head as he sobbed, his frame shaking with now unrestrained grief and sorrow.

Q's brows knitted together slightly as he looked down at the man. He would look away for a split second before looking back at the mortal on the bed next to him again awkwardly. He knew what the other was feeling, but yet he didn't know. He had been mortal once. He'd felt many things. He'd felt misery; Picard was feeling misery. But it was different and Q knew it. He didn't like seeing this man weep in absolute despair. It wasn't natural. Or, perhaps it was and he simply didn't like it. Picard was such a strong man in human standards and seeing him like this brought odd feelings and sensations to the entity. Not emotions per say, something similar; something on a higher level.

Picard continued babbling on; what he was saying no longer made sense to him but he had to express it. Had to get this horrible weight off of his chest; and that need took form as a never ending list of transgressions. "All of those lives! All of those families." He sat up straighter now, pride forgotten in the sea of utter misery. "Husbands who will never return to their wives. Mothers who won't be there to raise their children! To tuck them in at night, to-to read to them as they fall asleep." he shook his head swallowing thickly. "Sons who will never return home. Its all my fault! If only I'd been stronger. I wasn't strong enough!"

Q's expression hardened and he physically reached out and took the other man by the shoulders and lightly shook him.

"Don't say that!" He said warningly. "Don't you dare say that Jean-Luc. Never say that. You are strong. You survived the Borg! You fought back! You reclaimed yourself! You helped prevent many more from being assimilated."

Q could see the slight bewilderment in the others puffy red, hazel eyes. He had never physically touched Picard before. He'd leaned far to close, he'd invaded personal space; but he had never touched. He gently squeezed the other mans upper arms before gently rubbing up and down smoothing out the arms of the red and black uniform. "This is not the end Jean-Luc." He said in a softer, more casual voice. He let his hands slide away from the others arms. "This is merely the middle of the grand adventure of Captain Jean-Luc Picard; and you can take my word on that because when the end does finally come you can be assured that I will be there. Not the Borg."

He eyed the human who just starred at him and sniffed. Stray tears clinging to his cheeks. The emotional tsunami was over. The calm was beginning to take hold; the healing process beginning. Q cocked an eyebrow. "So are you done sniveling like a two-year-old?" He asked with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Picard sniffed again and cleaned up his face with the sleeve of his uniform. He inhaled deeply and composed himself a bit before turning and sliding off of the bed. He tugged his uniform top down once he'd stood. "I believe I'll clean up and get ready for bed." He said more to himself as he began making his way towards the bathroom. Half way there he paused and turned looking back at Q who lounged on his bed looking far to comfortable. "And Q."

The lounging figure lifted his brows in acknowledgment. Picard grimaced. "Get out of my bed." He barked before turning and entering the bathroom.

Q grinned and snapped his fingers vanishing in his trademark flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Okay let me explain before I am bashed for making Captain Picard all out of character. Actually he's not all out of character; not according to this timeline I'm referring to. After being assimilated he went to visit his family in France and broke down after a fight with his brother. I like the idea of Picard showing that yes he is actually human and has emotional breakdowns everyone and again. But I decided that I'd rather like to have seen him breakdown in front of Q. Q is a much harsher judge than his brother. But in turn also cares deeply for his little Captain. So yeah. Picard freaking out about all of this isn't really out of character. Just the fact he did it in front of Q is. Don't shoot me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! Life decided it wanted to bite me in the ass. Took a few days to get the sting to go away, but it has and I feel better than ever!

**Picard**: It really was unfortunate. Something like that happening to someone so young.

**ASTf**: Thank you for your support Captain.

**Picard**: Not at all my dear.

**Q**: Pssshhhtth.

**ASTf**: ::Sigh:: Yes Q, you have something you'd like to say?

**Q**: Why yes as a matter of fact I do! You go and thank our dear Captain here for all of his support but you don't even _mention_ that it was I who spent all that time cheering you up!

**Picard: **::snaky expression::

**ASTf:** Is it safe to assume you are perhaps a little…jealous Q? ::Snarky smile::

**Q**: Well…I wouldn't _say_ that.

**Picard:** I would.

**Q**: Oh shut up.

**ASTf: **::leans up on the VERY tips of my toes and kisses Q on the cheek:: Thank you Q.

**Q: **Now see! Was that so hard to do?

* * *

><p>SPG107, thank you for the review!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 003: Ends<p>

* * *

><p>He'd pondered long and hard on what he'd do when this moment came and even now that it was upon him he still didn't know what to do. It was to soon. He wasn't ready for the adventure to end; the fun to be over. He didn't appear in the room with his usual flashy bright light or snaky comment on the tip of his tongue. No his entrance was quiet, calm; he merely faded into existence. He appeared near the far wall, hands clasped before him, somber expression marring his usually grinning expressive face.<p>

The room was empty and dimly lit. He looked around for a moment. The room had changed little since his last visit; save for a few extra cards resting on the desk in the corner. The walls remained white, the floors a checkered gray. It was a depressing room he decided. He'd never really noticed before. The lights were usually brighter and he could have sworn there had been more colors.

The tall man silently crossed the room being careful not to wake the sleeping man in the bed. He came to rest near the side of the bed, standing over the man. His somber expression turned grim as he gazed down at the man in the bed. He was thinner, paler than when he'd last visited. The pale gray-blue blanket that covered the small thin frame only added to the depressing scene.

He wished there was more time. Wished that he'd done more, said more, visited more. Oh he was sure the man would have _loved _that. With a barely contained sigh he squared his shoulders and leaned forward only slightly. He gently placed his hand over the other mans forehead, gently running his hand along the smooth cranium. "Jean-Luc." He said quietly, softly. It took a moment but his words finally reached the other man.

Motion caused eyelids to flicker before fluttering open to expose tired hazel eyes. It took a moment for those tired eyes to focus on him and actually see him. He continued gently stroking the others skull. He couldn't bring himself to stop now that he'd started. The smaller man shifted ever so slightly as he turned his head to gaze up at him.

"Q."

The voice was so quiet; so weak and tired. Q would have smiled but the expression seemed bitter to him and so he didn't. He merely nodded and gently removed his hand from the others skull to gently take his thin hand in his own strong hand. Those thin fingers that had once been so strong and sturdy lay limply in his own palm. "I'd thought you'd forgotten." The weak, tired voice made him wish there was more time.

Q wasn't accustom to the weak voice. He'd heard Picard speak in a quiet tone before; heard him when tired. But this was different and he didn't like it. It reminded him of how frail humans really were. When had he last visited? Wasn't it just yesterday? He hadn't been so weak yesterday. No. He'd seemed as he always had over the past three months. Q would arrive finding his captain reading Shakespeare or nibbling at a meal he no longer had the appetite for.

He shook his head and gently patted the others hand. He longed to smile. Longed for that normality. But it had no place here.

"No. I didn't forget."

Those hazel eyes, though tired, scanned him.

"Q."

So much expressed in merely the quiet vocalization of his name. He was being told that the other knew. That the other understood. He didn't like that. The other man _shouldn't_ understand! He squeezed the others hand a little tighter-careful not to hurt him-and finally released the sigh he'd been holding since his arrival.

"I'm sorry Jean-Luc. It's time." He said quietly. The other looked away and gazed tiredly up at the ceiling sighing himself. He nodded slightly against the white pillow, lips thinning to a line in a manner that Q thought would have gone well with the comment: Well, that's that.

"How?"

Q tensed. He hadn't expected to be asked that question. Of course, he'd known the other would question him. It may have been the end but Jean-Luc Picard was still Jean-Luc Picard. Q finally let the corners of his mouth curl upwards slightly in a bitter-sweet smile.

"You're artificial heart." He answered steadily in a gentle voice. He held the others hand between his own. "It will stop working. You'll pass quietly before anyone notices any changes in your bio-readings."

The smaller man nodded his eyes darting towards him. Those eyes, so beautiful. He wished he could see them crinkle with joy just one last time. He knew the other was pleased with his end. It was not glamorous but it was how he'd always pictured it.

"This isn't the end."

Q blinked at the quiet statement. Those words spoken only for him. He finally smiled and squeezed the others hand with gentle enthusiasm and shook his head.

"No. There are many more trails Jean-Luc." He replied. With the weak upturn of pale lips the smaller man closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He drifted off and Q felt, saw and heard the others ascents leave the small physical body. Q gently set the others hand on his chest and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the relaxed brow. "Farewell Mon Capitan." He whispered before fading from the room.

His exit was as silent as his arrival and as equally saddening as the departure of an old good soul. He would no longer return to that room to share with the mortal man. He would never again see the model of human mortality. It was as though two souls had departed this living world to begin the journey beyond.

_Truly going where one had never gone before._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: . This was really, really depressing! My goodness! I hadn't meant for it to be this depressing! Oh and I realize the writing style is odd, but this is how I intended it.<p> 


End file.
